


Say Something

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: The Avengers, Thor movies
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Fandral/loki - Freeform, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, The Avengers - Freeform, but he forced loki, fandral is nice, high school avengers, natasha is what loki needs, they are cure together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's high school life, where he makes new friends, falls in love, makes some enemies and fights his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Past

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel does not belong to me. No character belong to me. Only the plot, that's why it's so bad.  
> Don't like, don't read.

My name is Loki Odinson, I'm sixteen years old and I'm a very miserable person. I'm going to tell my story now, so please, if you don't care, go do something else, I'm too tired of people telling me how wrong I am to hate my life when I should be pleased and grateful for being alive.  
I was born premature, the cervical cord was dangerously wrapped around my neck so the doctors opted for a cesarean. My parents only accepted strong people in their family, so, as the exams told that my mother was still able to labour other children, they put me to a foster home. I spent a month and a half there, before a man, who happened to my biological father's enemy in the world of business, found out the orphanage house I was in and, at the insistence of his wife, chose to adopt a new born.  
Odin Bohrson, the man who adopted me, was a tall, muscled, blonde, blue eyed man on his late 42 years old, he was the CEO of his father Industries, so, always busy and very proud of his doings. His wife, Frigga, whom I will always love, was also blonde and with blue eyes, but a wise and lovely woman. They had an eleven months old son, Thor. Blue eyed and blonde. And now also tall and muscled. And an oaf addicted to Pop Tards. Pop. Tards... An oaf.  
They never told me the truth, that I was adopted. From when I was three to seven, I would spend all the time playing outside games with Thor and his group of friends from school, Fandral, a blonde and nice guy who I became friends with, the only one who accepted me, aside from Thor, but he's an exception for being an oaf; Hogun, the quiet one; Volstagg, the fat one who eats everything that's eatable, very likely my brother, even; and Sif, the bossy, brunette woman, she has always hated me for she always loved my brother but he would always listen to me, firstly.  
About the time I was eight, my brother and his friends started to become more competitive and more of fighters , boxer, karate, Kung fu. Fights. Whatever it was they could and their families would accept and cheer. I didn't. I got myself more interested in the books and the arts. My family, classmates and Thor's friends started to mock me for that. They'd say I wasn't man enough and for that I'd hide myself in the middle of my books and paintings and musics like a little girl. Odin made me practice boxer and Kung fu with Thor, with me being a lot better than him on the last one. Mother always kept Thor from make fun of me, like the others, tho he never followed this specific order from her when he was around his friends, most of the times.  
When I was thirteen, a week before Thor's birthday, a girl from my class, came to me and kissed me in one of the hallways of our school. Hours later, when we were leaving the school, Thor sent me a text telling me to go to the back of the school to meet him there. I knew it was not him because he always referred to me as 'brother' so I thought it was probably Sif and Volstagg, again with their game of 'Hey, let's beat the shit out of Thor's baby brother!'. And as I knew there was escaping, for they always found their ways to physically hurt me, I went there. I was surprised to find Fandral there, instead of them, so I went to talk to him, thinking he had saved me from them.  
But when I talked to him and he turned to me, his blue eyes glared fiercely at my owns, making me take back a step or two, what, apparently, angered him more. He clenched his jaw, pinning me against the wall and kissed me forcefully. He held both my arms above our heads with one hand while the other ventured down my torso, to my hips, then my back, pulling me closer to him, what had me to moan and return the kiss. After that, we started to date, though I never felt as I liked him that way, but every time I said something about he'd clench his hands to fists and glare a damn hole through my eyes, so I never even touched the idea of a break up. I liked him, don't misunderstand me, I just didn't like him that way. I'm not homosexual. I feel sorry for not corresponding him, but truth is, I'm not into guys.  
When I broke up with Fandral, I was in his room. Thor and I went to his house with their friends to have dinner and Fandral convinced my parents to let me have a sleepover there. I was lying on his bed, waiting for him to finish his shower and come to join me, as he said, when his phone buzzed. As it was a text from Sif I thought there'd be no problem if I read, so I did. Just to find out they were having sex, not that it really matter to me, but he'd always been a friend to me, and it hurt to know he didn't tell me he was screwing with Sif, plus, it was a great excuse to break up with him. So, when Fandral turned off the shower I pinched my hips strongly, causing tears to come to my eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed, embracing myself dearly, Fandral's phone by my side. As soon as he got out the bathroom I stood up and made my best hurt/disgusted face expression I had, pressing my hips in the same spot I hurt before to make more tears come out, and glared at him. When he asked what was wrong I threw the phone at his chest with all the strength I had and stormed out of his house.  
A few weeks later, Thor's dumb mind caused him to start a fight in the middle of our lab's class. I kept trying to get the result the teacher asked, it was a DNA class, we had to take our blood sample and compare with our classmates. When I compared my blood with my day's lab partner we found out our blood matched almost instantly. When we asked the teacher, he said it was possible one of us was adopted, so he called my partner's little brother, who happened to be in primary school, and again, our blood examples matched. Later, Odin went to pick Thor and I from school, as Thor was suspended for fighting.  
On our way back home, Odin and Thor yelling at each other in the car, I passed out on the back seat and Thor only realized two blocks later, when he was to ask my opinion of what happened at school. They took me to the hospital right then. When mother arrived, a doctor appeared by the waiting hall to give them all the news. Apparently I had a tumor on my brain, first stage. I had to pass through a surgery to take the most it was possible of the tumor out of my brain. I spent three months and a half in recovery. The rest of the year I had quimioterapia.  
When I came back to school, I found out that even if I did the last year exams, I'd have to repeat the first year of high school. So. That's what I have tomorrow. Class.


	2. First Day Of High School (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!!

New day, a new morning, new year, same school and same teacher. Not that I don't like them, they're just too boring.  
At least, I'm no longer sharing Thor's teachers. But I'll graduate a year late. Thor, my brainless brother, is going to graduate with his A- grades and I'll be stuck in this life starting high school's last year.  
I finish putting my hair in a ponytail and get out of my room. Frigga is finishing breakfast, waffles with a strawberry on top, my favorite.  
"Good morning, darling." She gives me a kiss as I give her a light hug. "Anxious for this year?"  
"Not much. I am free of Thor and his friends, but..." I trail off as I put one strawberry in my mouth.  
"But you don't know your new classmates," she finishes for me. "I'm sure this year you'll have your own group of friends, honey."  
I doubt so, but I don't tell her that. She always shows herself right when I do. And I don't want to go to school with the awful feeling of having a fresh argument with her.  
"Good morning," I nod in answer to Odin as he and mom share a kiss. "Loki, are you ready for today?"  
"Yes, father," I answer and start to eat so I don't have to continue this conversation. He and mom start on a chat I'm not worried about following, so I just pick up my bag and leave the house.  
"Brother!" Thor waves his hand to me from Frandal's car and I walk to them. My place is the front passenger seat, with Sif, Volstagg and Thor always sitting on the back, chatting crazily while Fandral and I usually talk about normal school stuff.  
"So, you're starting all over again," He says as he turns on the engines and starts driving. Our school is two neighborhoods away from ours. "You'll be even more bored than last year."  
"Indeed. The worst part is that I am able to follow up the second year but the council didn't accept my request." I complain, paying attention to the trees we pass by. "Rules are for children."  
"And adults." He laughs and I can sense he's looking at me. I've gotten used to this. Every since I managed to break up with him he looks at me when he makes a joke as if waiting for a different reaction, something... unusual, from me. "But the Stark child can break them."  
"Stark?" I turn to look at him. The son of Howard Stark is eleven. This is ridiculous. "In High School, already?"  
"Yeah. The magazines are all about this." He keeps talking about Howard and his son but I zone out. Now I'm curious. Is this boy really better than I first thought? Huh. A genius might be in my class.

####

The halls in the principal building are full of chatter and cheerleaders' screams. Fake, happy, giddy scream. I find my locker and take my books.  
My first class is Chemistry II, so I head to the labs on the fifth floor. I enter the classroom just in time for an explosion to happen in the back. As the smoke dissipates and the coughing stops I'm already by the closest table to where it happened and staring at Stark and a kid a bit taller than him.  
"hey, you're one of the Odinsons, right? Loki, isn't it?" he exclaims as soon as his eyes land on me. "That's my friend, Bruce Banner. Brucie, that's Loki Doki, we've met in a rich and noble idiots' party. Hey, shouldn't you be in the second year?" He looks at expectantly.  
"Yeah. I had a healthy problem last year and the school's council board didn't let me pass." I put my bag on the desk but Stark takes it and puts it on his own. "Just because it's a table for three it doesn't mean I want you as a partner, Stark."  
"Oh, don't be cold with us, of course you wanna sit with me, Frosty. You'd be in the front row if you didn't," he smirks at me but sighs as Banner rolls his eyes. "C'mon, tho. Join the fun-vee."  
"This is not a vee, Tony." Bruce finally speaks, his voice smooth and calm. "And no one finds us funny." Pessimistic. Oh, I like him.  
"What were you trying to do?" I ask, pointing to the somehow not destroyed, but full of green and blue substances table.  
"You see, Brucie and I have a little experiment going on in my lab, you know, since dad did the whole let's give a teen an undestroyable shield so he can help his cop dad fight the bad guys, I thought we could come up with an strengthen dear Stevie won't be abe to defeat.  
I mean, no offense, we get along well with the Sleeping Beauty, but don't you think his ego is too big? He was supposed to be just a humble boy from Brooklyn, sure he got some upgrades and can fight evil, but that doesn't mean he can think the world is his and consider himself Mr. America, right?"  
"Tony, I think it'd be Captain. Since, you know, his father is the Captain of N.Y.P.D."  
"Wait," I stop them just as Stark opens his mouth to talk even more. "Do you mean Steve Rogers? The kid that were put under coma because of his asthma, then came back all great stuff, just because a doctor used him as a guinea pig to an invincibility serum he had done?"  
"Yep!! And the shield is still a secret since dad came up with it just yesterday and Steve is still deciding how to make it look nice, but it's made of vibranium, and well, I wanna do something bigger than this." Stark explains as he sits in his place and Banner and I join him. He lowers his voice as the bell rings and other students fill the room and the teacher comes in. "Wanna join us?"  
Join them? Help them create something to beat up a teen with perfect health and strength, who'll carry a vibranium shield to fight simple and mere criminals? "Sure."


End file.
